


The 5 Times Peter Hugged Tony

by RockyPond



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: ...and the time Tony hugged Peter.Just snapshots of the growing father/son relationship between Tony and Peter and how it was formed through the exchange of hugs.





	The 5 Times Peter Hugged Tony

Tony knew Peter was a kid.  
It was hard not to with the mile a minute word vomit with voice cracks scattered throughout and the puppy dog eyes the kid seemed incapable of stopping, no matter the circumstance.  
Peter Parker was a child.  
But Tony ignored it, because he was an impressive super hero, regardless of his age.  
He always tried his hardest to save the day and never complained about how unfair it was that he had to go through stupid things like school when he could be kicking criminals' asses. He relished in it in fact.  
So it was a little startling to find Peter at his door, standing there with his puppy dog eyes welling with tears and his incessant talking stopped.  
Tony stared at the boy as it took a few seconds for him to comprehend that Tony was there and then suddenly the floodgates had opened and the boy was sobbing.  
Tony froze, unsure what to do, and then put a hand on the kid's shoulder, giving it a light pat in an awkward attempt at comfort.  
Finally the word vomit Tony was used to with Peter started but it was not what he ever wanted to hear come out of Peter's mouth.  
"I-I was too late. I couldn't save them. Oh god, I screwed up, I screwed up, I screwed up." The boy continued to sob the almost mantra over and over.  
"Why don't you come inside Peter." Tony said, guiding the boy into his bedroom. He chose not to ask how Peter got into the building and up to Tony's room in the first place, no doubt FRIDAY let him in.  
Peter nodded and walked inside. Tony guided the boy to his bed, unsure what to do with the inconsolable teenager.  
"Now, why don't you tell me what happened." Tony said, his voice low and soft.  
Peter started to talk fast, his words nearly impossible to decipher through the sobbing.  
"There was an apartment fire. I-I went to go help and I nearly got everyone out but-but..." The boy sobbed even harder and Tony rubbed his back trying to comfort the boy "I wasn't fast enough. There was this little girl, she-she was under her bed and I g-got her out but the fire was too strong, I tried to get her out but she kept coughing and squirming and then she fell out of my arms and I tried to pick her up but a cabinet fell and I-I couldn't reach her."  
Peter wiped at his eyes, trying to calm down but failing. Tony felt his heart break for the kid.  
"I had to leave, I couldn't breathe. The firemen managed to get to her but I don't think she was breathing when they put her in the ambu-ambulance. She might have died and all because I couldn't save her, I couldn't save-"  
"Stop right there kid." Tony cut him off. "I know it is awful when you can't save everyone, trust me, I know. But you can't blame yourself. Sometimes you can't save everyone and you have to accept that. You tried everything you could."  
"But I wasn't enough." Peter muttered under his breath.  
"Sometimes you won't be. But that isn't your fault. You can't be enough all the time kid. You'd have to be some kind of God to do that. I fail sometimes and sometimes people get hurt and the only way to keep going is to know that you will be enough next time."  
Suddenly Peter launched forward, wrapping his arms around Tony and sobbed into his shoulder. "Thank you, Mr Stark."  
Tony sat there, rubbing the kid's back, letting the boy cry. Soon the boy fell asleep in his arms and Tony stayed there. Although first he made two calls. One call went to Peter's aunt May to tell her why the teenager was currently not at her apartment. The second call went to the hospital that he knew the young girl would have been brought to, based on where he knew Peter was patrolling that night.  
Tony looked back down at Peter and felt his heart ache in a way it hadn't seen before he had removed the Arc Reactor.  
Peter was just a kid with big puppy dog eyes and an even bigger heart.


End file.
